miss_solar_systemfandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Solar System 2048
44th Miss Solar System is on December 8, 2019 at ExCel London,London,England. Riza Flores of Sirius pass her Crown to that event. Final Placements Medal Tally Muses of the Wind Preliminary Interviews * Gold-Phobos-Maria Andrea Bernardo * Silver-Eros-Gladys Harlem * Bronze-Meteorite-Patricia Llegadas Preliminary Swimsuits * Gold-Meteorite-Patricia Llegadas * Silver-Earth-Ana Monica Fernandez * Bronze-Andromeda-Anna Formeda Preliminary Evening Gowns * Gold-Earth-Ana Monica Fernandez * Silver-Phobos-Maria Andrea Bernardo * Bronze-Meteorite-Patricia Llegadas National Costume * Gold-Jupiter-Antoinette Fitriana * Silver-Titan-Carolina Idriyawan * Bronze-Eros-Gladys Harlem Muses of the Fire Preliminary Interviews * Gold-Southern Sky-Glaiza Hudson * Silver-Ganymede-Arriba Navarro * Bronze-Venus-Evelyn Rodora Fuego Preliminary Swimsuits * Gold-Southern Sky-Glaiza Hudson * Silver-Venus-Evelyn Rodora Fuego * Bronze-Ganymede-Arriba Navarro Preliminary Evening Gowns * Gold-Constellations-Angelica Fajardo * Silver-Sun-Nana Chalitasawan * Bronze-Betelgeuse-Laarni Affable National Costume * Gold-Constellations-Angelica Fajardo * Silver-Milky Way-Patricia Tamanaco * Bronze-Sun-Nana Chalitasawan Muses of the Water Preliminary Interviews * Gold-Universe-April May Quizon * Silver-Crab Nebula-Vanessa Mae Atkinsons * Bronze-Meteoroid-Clarissa Andrada Preliminary Swimsuits * Gold-''Moon-Keithlyn Lotteryman * ''Silver-''Comet-Nellie Stefanowitz * ''Bronze-''Crab Nebula-Vanessa Mae Atkinsons Preliminary Evening Gowns * ''Gold-Universe-April May Quizon * Silver-Eris-Valentina Figeroa * Bronze-Sirius-Jessica Tan National Costume * Gold-Meteoroid-Clarissa Andrada * Silver-Sirius-Jessica Tan * Bronze-Comet-Nellie Stefanowitz Muses of the Plant Preliminary Interviews * Gold-Deimos-Nathalie Anne Ortega * Silver-Mercury-Vanessa Leyva * Bronze-Star-Rae Peredo Preliminary Swimsuits * Gold-Star-Rae Peredo * Silver-Asteroid-Angela Blisser * Bronze-Uranus-Janalee Mendes Preliminary Evening Gowns * Gold-Saturn-Josefina Bustamante * Silver-Mercury-Vanessa Leyva * Bronze-Uranus-Janalee Mendes National Costume * Gold-Saturn-Josefina Bustamante * Silver-Uranus-Janalee Mendes * Bronze-Mercury-Vanessa Leyva Special Awards The following Special award are sponsored by ComPany * Miss Eco Tourism 2048-Star-Rae Peredo Muse of the Wind * Earth-Ana Monica Fernandez Phobos-Maria Andrea Bernardo Muse of the Fire * Constellations-Angelica Fajardo Southern Sky-Glaiza Hudson Muse of the Water * Universe-April May Quizon Muse of the Plants * Star-Rae Peredo Other Special Awards * Best in Eco Costume (National Costume)-Sun-Nana Chalitasawan * Miss Ecogenic (Photogenic)-Phobos-Maria Andrea Bernardo * Miss Eco Body (Swimsuit)-Star-Rae Peredo * Miss Eco Glamour (Evening Gown)-Earth-Ana Monica Fernandez * Miss Econgentiality (Congeniality)-Meteor-Teresita Thorman Selection Committee * Taryn Real-President of ComPany * Myleene Klaus-TV Host in London * Carina Tyrelle-Beauty Queen * Jennifer Parker-Miss Solar System 2029 Delegates 42 Delegates Confirmed # Andromeda-Anna Formeda # Asteroid-Angela Blisser # Axis-Mary Faye Imperial # Betelgeuse-Laarni Affable # Black Hole-Shaila Mae Robinsons # Cat's Eye Nebula-Tellys Hubble # Ceres-Stefani Cannisters # Comet-Nellie Stefanowitz # Constellations-Angelica Fajardo # Crab Nebula-Vanessa Mae Atkinsons # Deimos-Nathalie Anne Ortega # Earth-Ana Monica Fernandez # Eris-Valentina Figeroa # Eros-Gladys Harlem # Ganymede-Arriba Navarro # Gravity-Denise Louise Usalla # Jupiter-Antoinette Fitriana # Kepler-Melissa Lao # Kuiper Belt-Elsa Bashkorstostan # Mars-Evangel Lato # Mercury-Vanessa Leyva # Meteor-Teresita Thorman # Meteorite-Patricia Llegadas # Meteoroid-Clarissa Andrada # Milky Way-Patricia Tamanaco # Moon-Keithlyn Lotteryman # Neptune-Natasha Manuela # Northern Sky-Samantha Glavovic # Orbit-Anicka Powell # Phobos-Maria Andrea Bernardo # Pluto-Julia Detroits # Proxima Centauri-Jannabelle Figaro # Rigel-Samantha Kunene # Saturn-Josefina Bustamante # Sirius-Jessica Tan # Southern Sky-Glaiza Hudson # Star-Rae Peredo # Sun-Nana Chalitasawan # Titan-Carolina Idriyawan # Universe-April May Quizon # Uranus-Janalee Mendes # Venus-Evelyn Rodora Fuego Notes Return * Andromeda * Cat's Eye Nebula